When Drunken Words Speak
by BrokenAxelDoll
Summary: Twincest KaoruxHikaru. Kaoru and Hikaru have changed. Funny how most people say the truth when they are drunk and lie in peoples faces when they're not. Kaoru has tried to hold his desires in but when his guard is down the most will he be able to resist or give in to temptation? Will Hikaru figure out whats wrong? Or is he the problem? Language, Smut, Bondage, Disturbing Stuff. NMF
1. Unintentional Bliss

**Twincest! Would seems a bit narcissistic but they couldn't be any different from each other. Such a waste. A big thanks to my uke Jae Turtles for helping me ;D and giving me ideas. Still need to train her. She is a fiesty one (smexi) that needs to be trained *smirks evily and thinks of kinky stuff***

**As part of a drill (and to secure my safety) I Don't Own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. They would of taken the yaoi to the next level by now.**

**My mom would of killed me if she knew that I did this to the twins. This is the only anime she would see besides Black Butler. I am that persuasive. **

When he regained conciousness, his eyes had to adjust to the darkness. He tried to move but noticed that his hands were tied above his head and ached as he tried to lessen the pain. His legs were folded and spread wide apart, making him feel more exposed than usual and were connected by a rope to the ceiling.

He told himself not to panic. He tried to recall what had happened before he was in this dark room.

He remember he went to take some books he borrowed from his brother back. He had wanted his own room for a while. He needed privacy, it was becoming a bother to bring friends over. But that was the excuse he had told himself and everyone else when his decision was questioned. The real reason was because he unintentionally fell in love with his brother. He didn't know how it happened, some people might even call him a narcissist since it was his twin brother, Hikaru. He didn't even know when it started but he started to notice that his heart thumped every time he was near him, even when Hikaru would lick some food off his face, he would blush furiously, though he's done that since they were kids.

His hand was on the doornob, about to turn it, when he heard voices on the other side stopping his actions midway. He heard Hikaru's but he also heard another male voice. He didn't want to intrude but curiousity got the best of him. Hikaru had been evasive the past couple of days, which was very odd. He was usually the clingy one. Slowly he opened the door a crack and peered into the room. He bit his tongue to supress the gasp he almost let slip. There was a very attractive guy naked and handcuffed to his brother's bed! His legs were high in the air but were tied from his knees to the head board of the bed. His features were almost model type but also gave off the bad boy aura. His belly button was pierced and his left eyebrow, his nose was small and slender and his mouth was the perfect shape but was hanging open like if he was gasping for air. Then his eyes trailed downward and he noticed that the guy had something in his ass.

Kaoru's eyes widened because he knew what the item was. He purchased something similar a couple of month's after he started getting urges for his brother. He recieved it in the mail and kept it hidden in a secret false bottom in the closet until he needed to relieve himself. As he looked at it from the door be noticed that it was wiggling. 'Ok. So he has the vibrator version,' he thought. Hikaru soon appeared with a smirk on his face, he looked down on his companion. Kaoru had to lean in closer to hear what he was saying.

"Now, you will call me Master, got it slave? You are not allowed to speak unless I say so and if you cum before I say you can, you will be punished," Hikaru said, " so be a good boy and suck me off." He moved closer to his companion's face and sighed in pleasure as his dick slid in his mouth.

Kaoru felt that his pants were getting tight. When he looked down he saw he was getting a hard-on. He wanted to go to his own room and put cold water on it in his private bathroom, but his body refused to respond to the command, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from what was happening. Then suddenly he heard his brother moan as he came in the guy's mouth and all over his face. Hikaru removed himself and went to tease the guy's already hard dick. He rubbed the sensitive tip and covered it with his precum. His companion hissed and started to whimper. Hikaru's own member recovered at the sight and was hard instantly as if it didn't just shoot his load into the guy's mouth.

"Kyo, do you have something to tell me?" he said with a sly smile.

"Hikaru...M-master, please..." Kyo said.

"Please what?" Hikaru said with a gleam in his eyes as he squeezed Kyo's cock.

"Aaah~! P-please give it to me! I want you!"

"What is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to fuck my tight little asshole. Please ram it in me!"

"Good answer," was all Hikaru said before he pulled the vibrator from Kyo's ass and slammed his dick in full force, causing Kyo to scream and for him to grunt.

Kaoru was baffled but all that has happened did everything but disturb or disgust him. In fact he couldn't stop his hand from pulling the zipper from his pants, take out his dick and start pumping his shaft. He was getting a live show. He picked up the pace, get hotter and hotter at the view. Hikaru was slamming into Kyo with so much force and speed that it seemed he was going to rip his ass apart.

"Come on, you fucking cunt! Scream my name! Remember who trained this tight slutty hole of yours slut."

At that moment Kaoru jizzed all over his hand and a little on his brother's door. He felt so ashamed because he imagined himself in Kyo's position for a moment but still couldn't find the strength to move, so he kept watching. His brother started jacking Kyo off with one hand and pulling on his nipple forcefully with the other.

"Master~! Let me cum. I beg you!" he seemed about to lose control and Hikaru seemed reluctant so he allowed him to.

Kyo finally came in Hikaru's hand and on his chest. Hikaru pulled out and finished himself by letting himself cum all over Kyo's chest, mixing both of their juices.

Kaoru, after his moment of bliss and their's, found his strength and went to his room. He couldn't believe what had happened just now. He could of sworn on his mother's grave that his brother was straight but after today's little 'demonstration', he'd have to think twice. But he also felt hurt that his brother didn't tell him. He didn' tell his brother either but still felt a pang of pain in his chest. He decided to clean himself up and go to bed. He had even forgotten the books he was going to return in front of Hikaru's door.

**Almost finished with the next chapter to this so be patient. In the mean while please go enjoy some other FanFics on this site :D Or you can give me ideas and suggestion. Don't worry I don't bite...yet ;)**


	2. Spoken Truth

**Srry for the confusion. I was gonna update it the same day but I had some stuff to take care of.**

The next few days after the incident in Hikaru's room he had started to avoid him at all times, even during dinner he would tell the maid to take his food to his room. Kaoru knew it was immature and childish but he couldn't summon the courage to confront his brother about his true feelings or about that Kyo guy. It made him furious with himself, so he did the ony thing that would make him forget, at least for the night. Kaoru went to get his jacket and went out without telling anyone when he was coming back or where he was going.

**~ A couple of hours later (1:37am) ~**

Kaoru had almost tripped at the front door steps. He had stumbled the whole way back from the bar. Everyone minded their own business and the bartender just served him drinks because he looked like he need it. Now, he fumbled with his keys as he tried to look for the right one. When he opened the door he tried to close it as quietly as possible but slammed it closed in fright when he heard his brother's voice. It was soft but it echoed throughout the house.

"You were out pretty late. Where did you go ? And why didn't you tell anyone?," he said.

"A bar and I didn't really think it would matter since I was coming back"

"But everyone was worried. **I** was worried." He sniffed his twin and scowled, taking a few steps back.

"Well that's a first. No one cares they just need one of us to sign their paychecks to get on with their fucking pathetic li-". Hikaru strode the few feet that seperated us and slapped Kaoru across the face before he could even finish that sentence.

"Stop it! Everyone cares about you! Lately, you've been acting strange and constantly they ask about your well being!" he screamed. He looked furious, his face was burning and his breathing was fast.

Kaoru didn't know how to respond and didn't want to. His head was throbbing and he wanted silence. So he brushed past his brother and went to his room as a signal that the conversation was over. Apparently his brother couldn't get the message and busted through the door, closing it behind him, starting his nag speech.

"What is wrong with you? You've been acting strange. What's gotten into you? Is someone bothering you? First you want your own room, fine I get it. But you started to shut off the world including me. Did I do something? Did I didn't do something? Why won't you talk to me? Say something you blockhead!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kaoru had had it. He threw Hikaru on his bed and pounced on him. He could see the surprised look on his twins face but his eyes showed a mixture of what he thought was excitement. "Do you know how hard it is to be me right now? Learning how to restrain myself around you to keep from doing all the dirty, perverted and unbrotherly things that flow in and out of my head on a daily basis? I love you. I have always had. Those times we secluded and closed ourselves from the world? I miss them. I know it's selfish but right now I don't give a shyt. I want you all for myself and I don't want to share you, especially to that Kyo guy!" Those words came out before he could stop himself.

Hikaru's expression changed. His eyes darkened, it almost seemed inhumane. Within a heart beat Hikaru flipped his brother onto the bed and took off his shirt. Kaoru started to protest but his words were cut off by his twin's own mouth and tongue. His tongue roamed all over his mouth playing with his tongue. His head was spinning and he couldn't think so he just went with it. Their tongues danced in a war of dominance. Kaoru lost because he could barely control his actions in this condition. His brother broke the kiss, which made Kaoru whimper in protest. Hikaru didn't say anything as he took his brother's shirt off and started to lick his nipple, caressing the other one with his fingers.

"Aaah~!" Kaoru said as Hikaru started to suck and bite down. His hand started to twist and pinch the other one. It caused Kaoru pain but subsided and created a tingly feeling afterwards. He tried to control his body but his hips bucked instead, trying to create more friction. As if to heed his silent cries, the twin rubbed against him for a bit but grew anxious and started to take Kaoru's pants off, then his boxers until he was fully naked before him. Hikaru seemed to gleam in the moonlight with a shadow casting over his face. He almost seemed surreal, the situation itself seemed like a fantasy come to life. Kaoru was brought back to the present when his brother started to rub his dick. He had dreamed about this for so long. He reached for his brother's pants and pulled them down grabbing his twin's already hard cock and reiprocated his movements. Soon after Hikaru started rubbing both thier hard-ons together which sent them both over in a matter of seconds. Kaoru was so exhausted that he drifted off, not before a rustling of a belt and zipper, and hearing the door being shut closed.

When Kaoru woke up the next day, he gazed at the digital clock on the nightstand and groaned when he saw that it was almost 2pm. He also noticed a cup of water and two painkillers and a note that said "Drink it and when you're clean, come to my room" ~H

He smiled when he thought that his brother was worried about him. He frowned, trying to recall what happened after he left the bar. 'Coming home, seeing Hikaru, went to his room and then that bizzare dream about his brother giving him a sweet hand job'. The more he tried to remember, the more his head throbbed in pain, so he went to prepare his bath. He called for the maid asked her to make him something light to eat. When he went to undress in the bathroom he noticed that the area around his right nipple was red with bite marks, his left one was purplish, and his chest seemed to be sticky.

"Wow I must of went overboard with myself. But how did I bite myself?" he thought.

The shower was refreshing. He went to his drawers and got out a pair of boxers, low cut shorts with suspenders and a fresh clean shirt. He got dressed just as there was a knock on the door. the maid came in with his light evening breakfast and left just as fast . After he was done he took the dishes to the kitchen and went to his brother's room. He knocked and waited for the "come in" to enter. He found his twin changing into the same outfit as him only with a different color shirt. He would never understand how they did that. When he was done he told Kaoru to sit down next to him on the bed.

They sat there in silence for a while. Hikaru was the first to break the silence with a queston.

"Have you ever had some kind of urge towards me?"

The question confused the twin and it must of shown on his face because he tried to rephrase it.

"Do you have **those **kind of thoughts of me?"

He still didn't get it and Hikaru was starting to get pissed off. Abruptly he pounced on Kaoru and pinned him down to the bed.

"H-hey! Knock it off Hikaru. It's not fun-" He was cut off by the pair of lips he had dreamed about so much. He started to nibble on Kaoru's lower lip as if asking for permission to enter, he opened his mouth to protest and felt Hikaru's tongue invade it. Kaoru was so lost in the kiss that he forgot to breathe and slightly pushes his brother, both of them gasping for air. They stared at each other, wide eyes meeting serious ones. Kaoru had an odd familiar feeling like a ghost all over his his body. He shivered slightly at the thought.

This was his opportunity. "To answer you're question," he started slowly,"Yes. Ever since we began to do that incest thing at the club, I went along with it but you've always stirred my heart when you were close to me. That's why I wanted to have my own room. I thought that if I distanced myself from you I could've restrain myself from doing something I would regret later. I didn't want you to hate me or push me away forever."

"I would never do that." He touched his hand to Kaoru's cheek. "You understand me more than anyone and I love you. Forever until eternity. Just promise me you'll never keep things hidden from me again, never break my heart like that and to accept me for who I am."

"I promise."

"Now" he said "since you spied on me the other day when I was with Kyo, you have to be punished."

Kaoru's eyes shot wide open, a bit of panic shooting through him. "H-h-how d-do you know t-that?" Kaoru stuttered, feeling guilty like a kid taking a cookie without permission.

"Four things. One: my door was opened when I closed it shut. Two: Kyo told me that the floor was sticky and I saw a little bit of white stuff on my door and it seemed fresh. Three: The book you borrowed from me was near the door and Four: you confirmed it when you were drunk and pissed off yesturday."

Kaoru was so embarresed that he couldn't talk. His face was turning beet red and he tried to hide it. Vaguely, he began to feel dizzy and he was starting to be seeing multiple smirking Hikaru's.

"Finally the Mickey Finn is taking effect. Its a drug that incapacitates people, only I modified it so that you can actually remember every bit of this. Now sleep tight beause we have a busy night."

Last thing he saw was his brother getting some rope and cracking it in his hands.

**I'll post the next and maybe the last chapter to this story sometime this week. Have to go over some notes and stuff.**


	3. A Books Cover Revealed

**Ok, so finally after so much crying (not by me) and puppy dog eyes (also not by me), I was convinced to finish this story to cheer up a friend. And now I have to make an epilogue...*Sigh* The things I do for Ukes/Friends/Adorableness mixed with Twinness. But its so worth it xD Enjoy Rima-chii, Rema-onii-san and everyone else~!**

Now back in the dark room he realized that his brother did this to him.

"You have to be punished..." Hikaru's word echoed in his head.

'What did he mean by punish? Is he going to do the things he did to Kyo to me?' He shivered at the thought. But how did he feel about it? It did turn him on when he was doing that to Kyo and he did imagine it was him but it still unnerved him. He confessed his undying love and he thought it would be all lovey dovey from there. He should of expected no less from his brother, he always seemed to have a hard time expressing his feelings to other people, even to his own twin.

"So, you're finally awake" a familiar voice said from the shadows. The silhouette was beginning to become much clearer as he stepped closer. There was a click and a small source of light illuminated down on himself and the voice. Kaoru blinked a few times to be able to see his brother, smirking like the chesire cat. "Comfy?"

"Honestly? No. Where are we and why the fuck am I tied like this?"

"Don't worry about where we are. As to why you're tied up, well I told you before, I am going to punish you for spying on me and for hidding your feelings from me. Do you know how painful it is to slowly grow apart from the one who was your one and only love?"

"You didn't seem to mind when you stuck your dick up Kyo's ass!"

"You're upset. I'm sorry about that but I needed a test subject. I didn't just want to take you without a little practice, I might of broken you so I needed to learn how to keep my desires in check. But it seemed that you peeked at my experiment and I had to act fast. So when you confessed to me in your drunken state it seemed you gave me the opportunity to test my limits, so far it went smoothly. And here we are, so would you go back on your promise?"

Kaoru wanted to scream at his brother that he didn't have to go to this length. He wanted to yell all types of profanity and insults he could think of. He wanted to demand that his brother untie him at once and then he would call an asylum to lock him up. At least that's what his rational mind told him. Another part of him, that was buried for so long, seemed to have broken free and shut the rational side up and instead filled his head and body with greed and want for all the forbidden things that he'd kept inside. It told him to give in to his needs and lust, to let his body respond to its natural instincts and his brain to shut down.

"No... I won't" he said finally. He had a look in his eyes that made him seem like a helpless puppy. It made Hikaru want to bully him. But there would be enough time for that another time, he took out a little remote from his pocket and pressed the button to high. Instantly Kaoru yelped in surprise and nearly jumped out of his own skin as he felt vibrations coming from lower regions. It was making him squirm and hurt his wrists with every movement. He tried to see what was there and saw a string coming out of his ass! What ever was inside him made him hot all over. He tried to adjust to it but he just seemed to add friction to it. "What i-is it-t?"

"While you were unconcious I slipped in a small toy to keep help loosen you up a bit. And while I'm at it I should add some others to make this a little more fun" he said that last part in an unnerving way.

He went back to the shadows and came back with something in his hands. He looked closely and saw that it was mini pellet vibrators, a smooth thin metal stick, tape and some beads. It gave him a bad feeling, he wanted to protest but he did promised and no matter what happened tonight he was going to accept his brother.

"Now hold still. I don't want to accidentally mess up something important...", He took the stick and directed it towards Kaoru's dick, took hold of it and started to insert it in. Inside!

"What are you- Ngh! Ah, it hurts Hikaru! Please no!"

"Don't worry. I'll make you feel so much better so please bear with it for a while." he responded as he finished inserting it, and continued by turning on the small pellets and putting them on his brother's nipples and kept them in place with the tape. Kaoru couldn't help but let out a moan and started to writhe at the friction it was causing him and the vibration in his ass wasn't helping. He felt like he was about to explode but when he tried to let it out, it wouldn't come.

"W-wha?W-why can't I cum?"

"Because this little stick is stopping it from flowing out through your urethra. You'll cum when I want you to. Or if you want, you can tell me to stop right now and we will cut all ties to each other. You're choice."

"NO!" he answered immediately, "I would rather die then let that happen. "

His brother's expression darkened a bit, "Don't regret those words", and with that he continued. He then took one of the beads in his hand and licked it til it was completely covered in his saliva. He bent down until he was facing Kaoru's hole. He pushed the beads in and pushed further with his fingers, feeling his brother tighten around it. "If you keep squeezing like that it will come out and then I'll be really mad."

"But it h-hurts so m-much." Kaoru felt like he was going to pass out but knew better then to give in. He was going to see this through to the end, it was the only was he was going to be one with his brother again. Unexpectedly, he felt his brother kiss his inner thigh, the gesture was so tender that he gasped but relaxed, remembering that his brother loved him and he was just showing his love for him. Hikaru continued to add beads...2,3,4. It seemed like it would never end...5,6,7 and then the vibrator hit a spot. That one spot that made Kaoru see stars, he couldn't tell between pleasure or pain.

"HIKARU!"

"Mmmm," Hikaru hummed. "Such a beautiful sound you made." He looked at his work, his brother flushed, his dick about to explode, and his ass twitching with need. "Seems like you're ready for me. I'll make this a night you won't ever forget". Hikaru began to take off his shirt, then his pants along with his boxers. His cock seemed to have sprung in anticipation from its confinement and stayed straight up. "Kaoru...", he didn't wait for his brother to answer. He aligned himself with his brother and pushed in.

"AHHHH", Kaoru screamed, he felt like he was being teared apart but at the same time he seemed to be getting devoured by the intensity of it all.

"Kaoru...You're so fucking tight", he kept pushing himself inside, feeling the never ending tightness that his brother was giving him. His cock felt like it was melting within his brother, the beads kept going in as he pushed. Kaoru seemed to have lost his breath and was giving a silent scream, tears streaming down his beautiful face. Hikaru licked the tears off his face, he saw that the ropes on his wrists were digging in so much that they began to bleed. He loosened the ropes from his wrists and wrapped them around his neck. "You don't have to bear it alone," he whispered. His voice as tender, barely audible to the heaving breaths let out by Kaoru. "Let me feel what you feel."

Kaoru was lost in the pleasure, he lost all rational thought. "Hi...ka..ru...M-m-more."

His brother pulled out and pushed back in, earning a gasp mixed with a moan from his brother. He started at a slow pace but the words that came out of Kaoru's mouth surprised him.

"Fuck me... H-harder... I want you to f-fuck me harder!" His brother didn't have to tell him twice, he thrusted in full force and kept going at it. His brother clinged to him, his fingers digging into his twins perfect milky skin, leaving parallel red trails on his left and right backside. It felt so good to Hikaru that he almost came but held back. The heat that radiated from Kaoru's ass was enticing. The blood that flowed through Hikaru's back, stinging as they lowered and lowered only added to excitement. The sight of his brother, uncontrolably jerking his hips to meet with his, sent blood straight to his dick, growing more, if that was possible.

"Kaoru, I'm almost..."

"Lets cum t-together"

His brother saying that was enough to send him over. Hikaru pulled the metal stick out in one movement, letting his brother release what he had prevented. Kaoru came and hard that it reached his face and even on his brother's chest, and he just kept ridding the waves of bliss, his brother's juices pulsing inside him, plus the vibrators on full blast, it was just enough to make him pass out.

After Hikaru was came back from the frenzy, he pulled out, and went to clean himself up and his brother up. He first started to pull out the string of the vibrator from his ass, he did it slowly, watching as the cum/blood-stained beads came out one by one and finally the vibrator. Then he turned off the pellets that were on Kaoru's nipples and removed them along with the tape, followed by removing the ropes that still kept his slumped legs apart. He carried his brother bridal style out of the basement and into the nearest bathroom. Once in the bathroom, he began scrubbing down his brother and himself, then treating the wounds he caused, his expression pained as he saw his brother wince slightly in his sleep. When they were done in the bathroom, he dressed them, set Kaoru on the bed, covered him with the blanket. He was about to leave him there when he felt a hand grab onto him, it was Kaoru's but he was still asleep.

"Stay...Please" he said.

He couldn't deny his brother so he climbed in with him and nudged closer to him. As if on instincts Kaoru grabbed on to him tight but his grip lessened as he fell back into his deep sleep. One of Hikaru's hand went to the back of his brother's head, caressing his hair, edging him closer to rest Kaoru's head on his shoulder.

"Don't ever leave my side again. I will be your strength, I will bring you happiness. Forever. I love you Kaoru. Don't you ever forget that." With that he drifted to sleep, not even seeing the smile that crept on Kaoru's sleeping face.

**Well I'm done with this story...FINALLY! (well not really finished yet, have to make the epilogue -_-) I want to thank Akirak for making me finish this. She's just too adorable to refuse *gets flustered* Now I'm gonna play Portal 2 with my brother before he kills me with his annoyance. This could be considered done to most, but for now it isnt. Review as you like~ 3 **


	4. Til Parents Due Us Part (Epilogue)

**The missing Epilogue (more like the forgot to do it because I had Regents to take). Requested by my dear friend Rima, but long forgotten. Re-requested by her best friend turned step-sister (?) Iyora. **

Waking up in the morning would usually count as a good thing. For Kaoru it was anything but. He tried to move but every movement he made woke up an aching pain that was numbed during his sleep. Every fiber of his body screamed in agony, especially his chest and lower regions. He opened his eyes only to be greeted by identical green ones looking at his every movement, never missing a beat. Looking back at him, he remembered the events of the previous night, and all the embarressing things that he said. He turned his back towards Hikaru, much to his agony, and tried to scooch away from him. An arm snaked its way over his chest but it just made Kaoru wince, stopping the arm in its place. Kaoru saw that the hand balled up into a fist and disappeared from his sight. He felt the bed lighten in weight, signifying that his brother stood up. With some effort he sat up and looked at his brother, who was in the process of leaving.

"Hikaru" His voice came out raspy that it probably could of cut through glass. Hikaru stopped in his tracks but kept his back to his brother, not wanting to look at him. "Please look at me."

He slowly turned around and looked at him. Hikaru looked at his body, his chest bruised and he could see the effort it took for him to move. It hit him like a bucket of cold water. He'd done all those things to him, his animalistic lust and desired had taken over and he harmed his beloved. He saw Kaoru raise his arm forward slowly, waiting for him to grasp it. He did but ever so lightly, trying not to hurt him more than he already had. Kaoru slipped his fingers between Hikaru's, the gesture was...reassuring.

"Kaoru...I couldn't control myself." He sighed in frustration. He knew something like this would possibly happen, he'd just hope it wouldn't be with his brother. "That, last night, was the real me."

"Hikaru, I know," he said.

"And I won't change what I am."

"Hikaru, I know," he said with a little more emphasis.

"And I-" He was interupted when he was pulled towards the bed. Kaoru adjusted himself next to me, propped on his elbow. He had a mischievous look on his face, confusing Hikaru to no end.

"Hikaru." His brother caressed cheek. "I know, ok? I wouldn't of done the things I did yesturday if I wasn't alright with it." He looked at him with those huge green orbs, sucking him in deeper, making it harder to feel bad. He looked away from his eyes and saw the bandages on his wrist. Kaoru saw him looking at them and just smiled, sitting up. Pain filled his face and Hikaru shot up making sure he was ok. "I'm fine. A little sore but I should be fine in a couple of days."

Since that day Hikaru has been taking care of his brother, until he felt better. He helped him take a shower, put his clothes on, he'd even stay with him at night , watching making sure everything was adequate. In return, Kaoru rewarded him with his hands and mouth. He insisted on doing this for him, much to Hikaru's protest but he couldn't deny anything his brother wanted. Kaoru had learned a few rope tricks Hikaru had shown him and used it to his advantage. Countless times he had tied Hikaru's hands and legs to the bedpost, rendering him incapable of touching his dear brother. Kaoru would come out in the most revealing clothes he'd ever seen, and he'd seen a lot of kinky stuff, which consisted of a type of corset that revealed his nipples and had very thin veil like sleeves accompanied by silk laced panties, and tease his brother by touching himself in places that Hikaru wished he could touch. He'd discovered that his brother was into voyeurism. After getting him as hard as possible, that even pre-cum was dripping off, Kaoru would go on the bed, slithering his way over to Hikaru's hard-on, and flick the tip. Hikaru would wince but it was an appreciated gesture. His brother would continue his path upward biting his chest hard in sensitive spots, making him jerk in response and earning Kaoru some moans and hisses. He'd then direct his attention to the ever so inviting perks he called nipples. He grazed his teeth over them both until they stood out like erasers. He would then kiss his way to his neck, licking the spot where his neck connected with his shoulders, biting it hard enough to draw blood. Hikaru yelped at the action which turned into a purr when Kaoru licked the blood and wound.

He sat up and looked at his masterpiece. Hikaru was panting, eyes half-lidded, the sight reminded him of past events including a certain dark haired boy but he shook his head to get rid of the idea and instead directed his attention back to his brother. Kaoru grounded his hips down to his brother's dick, his brother jerked his hips up to gain more friction, in which Kaoru would move away just to annoy him. Kaoru got off his brother and went to tend to his brother's neglected companion. He looked at it a bit, it twitched every now and then, adding to his excitement. He got on his knees and grabbed the erected member and dragged his nails from the base up. Hikaru enjoyed every bit of it, he felt his control slipping right under him, he knew he wasn't going to last long. Kaoru did the final step and slipped his mouth over Hikaru's cock all the way to the base. Hikaru thrusted upward, thankful, Kaoru avoided from choking by pulling back slightly. He began to bob his head up and down, pressing down on his brother's hip to keep him from moving and choking him. He pulled up until his mouth was on the tip, running his tongue over the slit, lapping the pre-cum. It had a salty taste to it but it was Hikaru and it was delicious.

'And for the grand finale,' Kaoru thought. He started to pump Hikaru with his hand and mouth, and he sucked and ran his tongue over it too. Within seconds Hikaru spilled his load inside Kaoru's mouth, waves and waves of endless pleasure engulfed him. Kaoru lapped every bit of it like it was the last source of food or water to survive, and swallowed it. He removed himself from the now limp member and went to untie his brother. His brother's arms sagged, his chest heaving out of breath, a smile forming on his face in satisfation.

**~3 Months Later~**

Their life was blissful together. Nights were kink filled and passionately heated and days were occupied with endless love and tenderness. The servants knew that something changed between them and they were supportive all the way. The change radiated throughout the house and everything seemed better than ever. Until their parents came back from their overseas business with "great" news. They wondered how they will handle the fact that their son's were homosexuals and dating each other.

They sent the driver to go pick them up and have been waiting for over an hour when they finally heard the doorbell ring. Both the boys went to open the door and were greated by their glowing mother and their broad-shouldered father. Hikaru greeted his father with the usual half hug while Kaoru greeted their mother with a full embrace hug then reciprocated the greetings. Hikaru noticed that they only had a carry-on bag and a suitcase, warning bells going off in his head. We took their things and took it to their room then went back to sit in the living room to catch up on things that happened.

"I've missed you guys so much. How have you've guy been? Have you've been behaving? What about school and everything else?" Mom chimed.

"Yeah mom we've been behaving. Everything's been pretty ok and everyone here has been super nice and a wonderful help." Kaoru said, grinning from ear to ear. "Mom, didn't you have something to tell us? You seemed so excited over the phone."

"Why, yes I am actually. We have news. Your father and I aren't together anymore."

"What?!" The twins said in unision, there faces identical with shock plastered on them.

"Now now boys," she raised her hands to stop any kind of question bombardment that would of followed, "Yes it happened, but don't father got a job here in Japan so it's not all that bad, Each of you guys are gonna stay with one of us. Hikaru will stay with your father here and Kaoru will come live with me in Paris and it's not negotiable~. Come along with me Kaoru we have much to talk about, living arrangements and whatnots." She pulled his sleeve, towing him away from the rest. The only sound that was heard was the fading footsteps and the door of the patio closing behind them. Hikaru and his father stayed there in silence for minutes until his father broke it.

"So what really went down here?"

"W-what? How could you ask something like that at a time like this?!" Hikaru all but screamed it at his father. His father gave him a look and it was enough to make him lower his voice and sit back down.

"We haven't been able to spend time together since your mother and I always had to work, so we came to a compromise. And here we are in this situation. Now you know you can't deny your mother, or it will break her poor little heart. So be a good obedient son and listen to her wishes." He looked intently at him as if daring him to protest.

The rest of the day was pretty silent and heavy with tension. Hikaru wanted to talk to Kaoru but was occupied with things his father told him. Dinner felt like a desert and it seemed possible that a tumbleweed would pass any moment. With dinner over, the boys were able to have some time to themselves. In Hikaru's room, Kaoru was calmly layed back on the bed while Hikaru paced around. "We can't let them do this. They can't force us to do something we don't want to!"

Lowly Kaoru said, "But what if I want to go..."

He stopped dead in his tracks. "What did you say?"

" I said, what if I want to go with mom?" he said louder this time.

"Why would you want to?"

"Because mom has been lonely and I want to be there with her . I mean what would happen if something happened to her and no one was around?"

"Oh? So that's how its gonna be? Fine! Go with her. See if I care." Anger had built up, not even knowing where it came from. He knew he couldn't control his temper but this even surprised him. Kaoru's shocked expression sent pangs of regret through him. "Kao, I didn't mean that." He reached out to him but Kaoru pulled back away from him.

"Apparently you did mean it. I hope you have a happy life by yourself." He turned and left, slamming the door, making Hikaru jump. He didn't see his brother the rest of the night. He layed on his bed staring at the ceiling, not wanting the next day to come.

**~The Next Morning~**

He woke up from his sleep when he heard noises coming from the house. He got up and cleaned his face and mouth quickly before stepping out of his room only to be greeted by suitcases. They didn't look like his parents' suitcases so he assumed they were Kaoru's. 'No...He can't leave,' he booked it to Kaoru's room only to find that it was empty and scarce. Every part of his body started waving red flags. He ran downstairs and saw Kaoru and mom at the door, saying there goodbyes to dad. He stopped in front of them, time seemed to slow down.

"Hikaru! Glad you were able to wake up at last. Say goodbye to your brother and me before we miss our flight." Mom said.

Hikaru pulled Kaoru to him, Kaoru expecting a hug but instead got a kiss directly on the mouth. It surprised him but he melted into it, the familiarity enveloping him, Hikaru's strong arms wrapping around him as if to say 'Never leave my side.' Their moment was interupted when someone cleared their throat. They boys separated, looking at their mother and father.

"Mom, I can't let you take away the one thing that matters to me the most in this universe. I love Kaoru, more than a best friend and brother." Hikaru said.

"Y-you l-l-love m-me?" Kaoru said, tears streaming down. Hikaru wiped the stray tears with his thumb, looking into his eyes the whole time.

"Yes, Kaoru. I love you. More than my own life."

"I love you too, Hikaru." The smile and happiness in his voice were all the things he needed from him.

"Finally!" Mom said.

"About time!" Father said.

"Huh?" The twins said in unision.

"Guys, come on. How stupid do you think we are? We knew you guys had a thing. The maid told us. Everytime we called she would tell us you guys were 'busy.' I eventually convinced her to tell me what was going on. I had to admit I was shocked at first but she kept telling us how happy you guys were so we decided to put a little show on ourselves."

The boys couldn't think of words to say but they didn't need to, their father took over.

"And we have another surprise," he took out a manilla envelope and passed it to Hikaru, "Its the deeds to the house the property and the employment documents. Don't worry I'll pay the employees every month. Think of it as a congratulations present." He winked, causing the twins to blush. "Now we'll be on our way. Don't worry we'll come and drop by every now and then so behave." With that he turned around, entwining his fingers with mom's and leaving in the car.

Everything happened in a blur that it seemed like it didn't happen at all. Kaoru turned to face his brother.

"Say it again, Hikaru."

Hikaru grinned, knowing exactly what he meant. "I love you Kaoru Hitachiin. Now and forever. Til Eternity comes."

"I love you too, Hikaru Hitachiin. Til Eternity."

And with those words spoken aloud, Hikaru leaned in a kissed Kaoru. They hope that their life together will be as strong as the love they had for one another. Not just as brother or best friends but, in the future, as Husband and Wife.

**This is for you Princess~**


End file.
